List of Episodes
With the advent of the New World update, Cookie Run now has seven distinct maps titled as Episodes. Five of the maps are progressively more difficult, being episodic in nature and tentatively chronological. The other two are "Special Episodes", with one designed specifically for obtaining coins and the other serving as a gauntlet of 300 set challenges over 100 "floors". Episode 1 - Escape from the Oven Ah, I can't go on like this anymore! The tale of the Cookies who woke up in the oven and are risking everything to escape. Jump, slide, run and don't look back! This stage is unlocked by default, has 11 stages, 3 mystery boxes to collect, 3 mystery jewels to gather, and has 10 Health Potions. In terms of difficulty, it is the easiest episode thus far at just 2 stars. Stages Episode 2 - Primeval Jungle We've finally reached Cookie Kingdom! But the entire Kingdom is now in ruins. You'll embark on a journey with a map for adventure in your hands. Can you restore the Cookie Kingdom to its former glory? This stage is unlocked by reaching the final stage in the first episode. It has 10 stages, 3 mystery boxes, 5 mystery jewels, and 9 Health Potions. It has 3 stars in terms of difficulty, which makes it just as hard as Dragon's Valley, but easier than City of Wizards. Stages Episode 3 - Dragon's Valley The air here is hotter than inside the oven. Run from the boiling lava to a safe place! Aaaagh! The ground is shaking! This stage is unlocked by completing 60 episode achievements in Primeval Jungle. It has 8 stages, 3 mystery boxes, 7 mystery jewels, and 7 health potions. It has 3 stars in terms of difficulty, which makes it just as hard as Primeval Jungle, but easier than City of Wizards. Stages Episode 4 - City of Wizards It's the city where all Cookie wizards will untie forces in hopes of bringing back the Cookie Kingdom to its former glory! But the town is empty! And no one is sure who actually built this town. What's going on here? Mystery~~! This stage is unlocked by completing 50 episode achievements in Dragon's Valley. It has 10 stages, 3 mystery boxes, 7 mystery jewels, and 9 health potions. The difficulty is at 4 stars, which classifies it as the hardest episode in the game thus far. Stages Episode 5 - Dessert Paradise Following the sweet scent across the ocean, our Cookies found Dessert Paradise! A land in the sky, flowing with fountain of life! It is said, there is a mysterious and powerful presence up at the top of the giant Tree of Life. Ready to find out? This stage is unlocked by completing 5 Frozen Stars in Tower of Frozen Waves. It has 10 stages, 3 mystery boxes, 7 mystery jewels, and 9 health potions. The difficulty is at 3 stars. Stages Special Episode 1 - Ghost Pirate's Island of Coins The ghost of the Pirate Cookie has an eerie aura surrounding him. He's protecting his treasures hidden far away. Anything could happen so be careful! Players will need to use keys to play this episode. The stage is full of coins, but players have to watch out as they will only enter using non-magnetic treasures as their abilities. Huge damage penalty will be given for every collision. Stages #Island Shore #Ghost Pirate's Cave of Coins Special Episode 2 - Tower of Frozen Waves Far beyond the sea, lies a mesmerizing frozen tower that resembles soaring ocean waves. Want to find out the secrets that lay on the top of the tower? Every time you climb a floor, it gets colder and colder...Watch out, because one wrong jump might just freeze you!! This episode is unlocked by completing 30 achievements in Escape from the Oven, and players will need to use keys to play this episode. It has 100 floors, and each floor requires players to complete missions in order to advance to the next floor. Each level has three challenges. You can earn stars for completing these missions and once you reach a certain amount of stars you can receive rewards. Trivia *The difficulty indicator for the episodes has been changed from Easy/Normal/Hard to a number of stars in the May 18th, 2016 update. Escape from the Oven has the least amount of stars at 2, while City of Wizards has the most at 4 stars. The special episodes has been unchanged. **Ironically enough, before the update the City of Wizards was classified as Normal and Dragon's Valley was classified as Hard. *Before the City of Wizards update was released, the World screen was static. However, with the City of Wizards update, the World is now alive - you can see a Dragon flying around near City of Wizards, waves in the ocean and bats flying around Escape from the Oven to name a few. *Escape from the Oven, Primeval Jungle, Dragon's Valley and Ghost Pirate's Island of Coins has all been revamped once the City of Wizards update came out to keep them fresh and fun. However, there are some parts of the stages that has been left untouched so it is not entirely new. *The first and last stages of each Episode are actually interconnected. For example, Pineapple Village Altar in Primeval Jungle leads to Burning Pineapple Forest in Dragon's Valley, and if you look at the mountains in in the background in Moonlight Valley in The City of Wizards you can see red highlights as you've just left Flaming Dragon's Nest in Dragon's Valley. This makes sense, as there is one direct, unbroken path on the world screen. *Every individual episode map has a large building at the very end of it, Including special episodes. Audio Gallery World map page World map page (with ambience) unused World map page (Wrath of the Dragon) When choosing Episode 1 When choosing Episode 2 When choosing Episode 3 When choosing Episode 4 When choosing Episode 5 When choosing Special Episode 1 When choosing Special Episode 2 Category:Episodes